In the present document, a cross-member refers to any type of wood, metal, concrete piece, placed perpendicular to the railway track, and intended to support the rails, maintain their separation, and distribute loads. This may thus be a single-piece cross-member supporting two rails with two lines of rails, or a dual-block cross-member including two concrete rail supporting blocks, each concrete rail supporting block supporting a rail of one of the lines of rails, the two concrete rail supporting blocks being secured, or not secured, by a spacer.